The variety and number of multimedia shows and programs available for a wide range of audience and viewers have exploded in the past few decades. Nowadays, people can enjoy these media programs on different platforms (on TV, Internet-connected electronic devices) and in different venues (home, movie theaters, concert halls, just to name a few).
Not surprisingly, there are many program guides offered to people to help them select which program to watch. These program guides include the traditional media program event guides such as a TV guide and movie listings as well as online schedules of programs and shows that became common after the arrival of various online content streaming services in the recent years. However, these program event guides are not tailored for each individual's interests. For example, a user can only view program list for particular channels. Furthermore, these program guides do not remind a user of when programs of interest to the user will be played or performed.